


Caeser's Punishment

by PaperFox19



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Rex punishes Cesar for his involvement with black knight.
Relationships: Caesar Salazar/Rex Salazar
Kudos: 4





	Caeser's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

Cesar’s Punishment  
  
Rex punishes Cesar for his involvement with black knight.  
  
-x-x-x-x  
  
Cesar groaned as he woke up in a strange place. ‘This is odd the last thing I remember was being in my lab and now…’  
  
“Finally awake big brother?” Rex asked and Cesar turned to see Rex standing in a pair of tight black shorts. Cesar tried to move and he found he was handcuffed and not only that he was naked.  
  
“Rex what is going on here?” Cesar asked as he tried to hide his soft manhood with his leg. Rex walked over to his brother and grabbed the man’s cock, Cesar gasped and his cock twitched to life in Rex’s hand.  
  
“What’s going here big bro is punishment, I’ve got my memories back, so I know what mom and dad would do to punish us if we were bad.” He pulled his brother onto his lap. “A good old fashioned spanking.” He brought his hand down onto his brother’s firm rear.  
  
“Ahh!” Cesar moaned and Rex let him have it. His hand came down onto the butt of his big brother, the stinging slap had Cesar moaning in both pain and pleasure. Rex slapped both cheeks at once never letting up. With each slap Cesar’s hard cock rubbed against Rex’s leg the friction making the older male moan.  
  
He gave Cesar’s ass a total of 100 slaps before stopping. Cesar was panting his cock dripping pre cum onto Rex’s lap. “I made something special for you Cesar.” Rex raised the object up so Cesar could get a good look. Cesar blushed as he stared at a large 11 inch vibrator. “I made it after my actual size.”  
  
Cesar shivered as the vibe slid along his crack. “I modified it with my nanites I think you are gonna enjoy it.” Rex said and he began to push the toy against Cesar’s tight ring of muscle. The vibe breached Cesar’s ass and Rex activated the toy. His big brother writhed in his lap as the vibrations worked at his inner muscles.  
  
Rex pushed the toy all the way inside Cesar’s body, the vibrations increasing to max. “Oh Rex!!!” Cesar moaned and wiggled in Rex’s lap. Slap  
  
Rex’s hand came down onto his brother’s ass making the male tighten around the toy inside him. “Rex I’m sorry forgive me!” Cesar moaned as his sore ass received slap after slap from his little brother.  
  
“I’ve already forgiven you bro, but this isn’t about forgiveness it’s about punishment, you have to be punished and I’m gonna be in charge of punishing you.” Rex said and proceeded to spank Cesar’s reddened rear making him tighten around the toy.  
  
Thirty more slaps later Cesar lost control and came hard spraying his cum all over Rex’s lap. Cesar shivered and Rex lifted him up and placed his hand cuff chain on a bar forcing Cesar’s arms above his head exposing his hairy pits. Rex grabbed Cesar’s balls and gave them a light squeeze. “Ahh!”  
  
“Well I’ll be back later you have fun.” Rex said turning around to leave his brother hard with a vibe up his reddened ass and completely helpless.  
  
“What are you doing? The toy, take it out.” Cesar moaned feeling the toy vibrate against his sweet spot.  
  
“Nope this is part two of your punishment a time out. I’ll be back later.” Rex said and Cesar thought trying to think of a way out of this.  
  
“Wait what if I have to use the bathroom?” Cesar said and Rex smiled at him.  
  
“Oh you’ll love this, the vibe I made for you will dissolve any waste inside you keeping you not only clean but horny, and if you pee yourself I’ll just have to punish you.” Rex said and gave Cesar’s balls another squeeze.  
  
“Ahh!” Cesar moaned and his body shook in need.  
  
Rex left Cesar to his time out, and Cesar writhed in pleasured agony. For each climax Cesar had Rex planned to give Cesar 1000 swats to the ass, and if he did piss himself 3000 swats.  
  
When Rex returned Cesar was drenched in sweat he came four times, his dick couldn’t get up anymore and he was dripping cum into a puddle of jizz on the floor. Cesar’s punishment wasn’t over and the only time the vibe left his ass was when Rex wanted to use his brother’s rear for himself. “Oh Rex your dick is so much better than the toy, punish my ass.” Cesar moaned as Rex pounded him over his lab table.  
  
“Cesar you’ve been such a good boy I’ll stay with you during your time out today.” Rex moaned and Cesar came all over his table.  
  
End  
  
Fic born from watching all 60 episodes, I think Cesar should have been punished for working with Black Knight kinda bugged me there was no fanservice of Cesar


End file.
